


Step on me

by Parasyte_Ben



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Multi, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sleep Deprived Adrien Agreste, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben
Summary: Night akumas have been more frequent and our favorite cat is sleep deprived, she falls asleep in class..well crack ensuesThis is a Lady Noire AU for the sake of what little plot this hasAlternative Title: Mari has gay dream, plagg is a dick
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 108





	Step on me

The class goes silent when they hear their innocent, of sweet little Marinette say in her sleep "step on me, lee..clo...renah..mmm~"everyone can guess who the people in the dreams are..which makes it worse. Marinette is a sweet innocent girl, she wants to be stepped on..but who are they to judge, everyone has their kinks.

What they were lost as was well, the weird bug that look kinda like a black cat flying out of her bag saying "for the love of Camambert! Kid wake up..stop your weird homosexual fantasies this instant or I will sing Camambert!" That git her awake, only a few would know that that was indeed a kwami and was implying this happened often..

"NO! NO! NO! ANYTHONG BUT THE CAMAMBERT SONG!! Oh kwami, Plagg, please no..never again" tears actually came to her eyes... "then stop dreaming of being pinned to a wall by Rena Rouge, told what to do my Chloé, and being stepped on Lila!" What?" She asked confused "you have been having gay fanatasies, wait- you didn't know?" Marinette huffed "honestly fuck gender, if your a girl, guy, pal, I don't give a shit..if your hot and your personalities hot well fuck it I'll sate you if you like me back" Marinette stated matter of factly.

The class was dumbfounded. Meanwhile Lila, Alya, and Chloé where blushing messes.

Marinette took notice to this and cleared her throat "what? Everyone has their kinks, mine is being dominated by hot and dominate women."

"Kitty?" "Buggaboy?" Now they were both blushing

"Holy shit! I've been rejecting my crush this whole time!" Adrien practically screamed "and I've been flirting with Adrien fucking Agreste aka perfume boy!" Marinette did the same

They figger gunned and said "soooo..." the class started but trailed off "our best friends are" Nino started "superheros." Alya finished


End file.
